


Love and Other Endurance Sports

by Wine Dark Sea (aubreyli)



Series: Basketball boys in love [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad English, Classical References, Confused Kagami, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreyli/pseuds/Wine%20Dark%20Sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort-of sequel to, "20 Things Kagami Taiga Hates / Dislikes / Is Slowly Getting Used To, About Living In Japan," this is a <i>5 Things</i> fic that takes place after item #16.</p><p>5 moments from Kagami and Kuroko's relationship, from meddling friends to fateful talks with parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kissing is a Contact Sport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kissing scene.

Taiga’s been kissed before, usually by Alex, though there was one time when he was in fourth grade and one of the third-graders came up and smacked him one right on the mouth.  Taiga doesn’t like to count that one, because it was when he still believed in cooties, and had honestly thought that he was going to die afterwards. ****

He’s never kissed anyone though, until Kuroko.  And even then, he does the kissing for all of maybe three seconds (three incredibly awkward seconds where his mouth just smushes against Kuroko’s and his nose almost takes out one of Kuroko’s eyes), before Kuroko cups his hands around Taiga’s face and takes over. 

And _then_ it’s good, fuck, _really_ good, he should have done that from the beginning.  It just feels _right_ to let Kuroko pull his head down and tilt it to the right angle, so that Taiga can focus on massaging Kuroko’s lips with his own, and listening to his breathing to know when he’s doing something that Kuroko likes.  He thinks back to the research he’d done on kissing and gently sucks Kuroko’s lower lip into his mouth, which makes Kuroko _gasp_ , and then Taiga’s arms are around Kuroko’s back and Kuroko’s hands are holding him tighter and they both open their mouths and there’s _tongue._

It’s amazing how natural it all feels, how easy it is for them to get the right rhythm, to move with the flow of the kiss.  Every time Taiga moans, it vibrates against Kuroko’s lips and makes him shudder and press harder against Taiga’s body, which makes Taiga moan even more.  He’s getting lightheaded; he’s probably not breathing properly, but who cares about that when there are more important things, like how soft the inside of Kuroko’s mouth is, or the fact that he can still taste a little bit of the yakisoba they had for dinner.

Kuroko pulls away, and Taiga growls and chases after his mouth, wanting it back.  Kuroko gives him a few chaste, close-mouthed pecks, and then releases Taiga’s head.  He’s flushed, panting, and his lips are red and swollen. 

Taiga immediately wants to kiss him again.

“How was that, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asks.

“Better than practicing with fruit, that’s for sure,” he replies, and hauls Kuroko back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Googling "How to practice kissing" pulls up over 12 million results. Many of them, including [this](http://www.wikihow.com/Practice-Kissing) article, recommends using your hand, or using a soft, ripe fruit, like a peach or a mango.


	2. The Great Kagami Taiga Makeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise and Momoi are "helpful." Kagami is longsuffering.

He’s in line at the movie theater when he hears it.

“Ah, it’s Kagamicchi!”

He turns, and sure enough, there’s Kise, frantically waving like he thinks Taiga might actually miss the 189 cm blond man towering over the rest of the crowd.  “What are you doing here?” he asks.

“I had a photoshoot around here that finished early, and it’s a nice day so I thought I’d walk,” Kise says, actually _bouncing_ as he comes up to Taiga, his messenger bag swinging behind him.  “And lucky me, I found Kurokocchi—wait, he’s not here?  You’re here by yourself?”

Taiga rolls his eyes as Kise looks around, as if Kuroko might be hiding from him.  “Yeah, nice to see you too.  Kuroko’s at the vet with Nigou, so he asked me to buy our movie tickets in advance in case they get sold out tonight.”

“Oh, I see!  A _date!_ ”  He grins knowingly at Taiga.  “Well, you’ll need time to go home and change and shower before your _date,_ so I won’t keep you!”

Taiga blinks.  “Why would I need to go home and change?  We’re just watching a movie.”

Kise actually _laughs_ at that, like Taiga’s said something hilarious.  “Oh come on, you’re not going to take Kurokocchi on a date wearing _that,_ are you?”

He looks down at his dark green jacket, black T-shirt, and grey sweatpants.  “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

* * *

Taiga’s not sure how it happens; one minute, he’s in line talking to Kise, and the next, he’s getting shoved into the change room of a men’s clothing store that he didn’t even know existed until now.

“What the—Kise, what the hell, man?” he yells, narrowly avoiding being hit in the face by the closing door.

“Aww, you don’t need to thank me,” Kise says, from the other side.  “Just think of it as a gift from one friend to another.”

“Like _hell_ you’re my friend, you little—” He wrenches the door open, and immediately bumps into something small, perfumey, and _pink._

“Hello, Kagamin, it’s been a while,” says Momoi Satsuki, a sweet, sparkling smile on her face.  She holds up a pair of tickets.  “Here you go.  I took your place in line when you left.”

Taiga stares at the movie tickets, then at Momoi and Kise’s identical grins.  He narrows his eyes.  “When did you even—did you two _plan_ this?”

“Oh, don’t be silly, Kagamin, it’s just a coincidence,” Momoi says, looking even _sparklier._ She beams at Kise.  “Ki-chan, it’s so _nice_ of you to help Kagamin pick out new clothes for his date!”

“This was _not_ my idea!” Taiga yells, at the same time as Kise says, “Well, I _am_ a fashion model after all.”

“This is how I _always_ dress, and Kuroko’s never complained!” Taiga adds.

“But that’s just for _friends,_ ” Momoi says patiently, like she’s talking to an endearing but somewhat slow child.  “When you go on a date, you should look nicer.  It makes the other person feel special, that you’ve put in extra effort just for them.”  She tilts her head, wide eyes blinking innocently.  “Doesn’t Kagamin _want_ to make Tetsu-kun feel special?”

Taiga may not be a genius, but he’s smart enough to know when he’s being played.  He’s also smart enough to know that there’s no way he can get out of this without looking like a complete douchebag in front of his boyfriend’s friends.

He sighs.  “Fine.  Do your worst.” 

* * *

“Is that supposed to be a straitjacket?”

“It’s a _shirt,_ Kagamicchi.”

“Why does a shirt need that many buckles?”

“It’s _fashionable –_ look, the label tells you how to put it on.”

“I’m _not_ wearing anything that needs _instructions._ ”

 

“There, what do you think, Ki-chan?”

“Hmm, for some reason, this looks familiar…”

“Hey, doesn’t Aomine have this exact same sweater?  And pants?  And scarf?”

“… Ah, you’re right!  Sorry, I guess I’m used to shopping for Aomine-kun!”

 

“I like this one.”

“No.”

“Why the hell not?”

“It’s a _plain black shirt,_ Kagamicchi.  You already have ten others just like it.”

“But this one’s got sleeves!”

“No.”

“ _Fine.”_

* * *

“Look,” Taiga says, after the _fifty millionth store_ they drag him into, “I think we’ve gotten enough clothes.  Can I go home now?  Kuroko’s coming over in like, half an hour.”

Momoi looks down at her watch, and gasps.  “You’re right!  I completely lost track of time.  Let’s go, Ki-chan!”  She grabs Kise’s arm, and Taiga experiences a single moment of utter relief until she turns to him and says, “Do you have styling wax, or should we stop by a salon?”

“What,” Taiga says, feeling icy fingers of dread claw at his belly.

“Don’t worry about that,” Kise says with a smile, patting his bag.  “I do.”

He could run.  Kise’s probably faster, especially if he activates his Perfect Copy, but Taiga can at least outrun Momoi.  But, then they might _cry,_ and while Taiga knows that Kuroko probably won’t give a shit if Kise cries, he’ll never hear the end of it if he makes Momoi cry, _again._

He sighs.  “Fine, let’s go.  My place is—”

“Oh, we know where you live, Kagamin,” Momoi says brightly, and that… probably wasn’t meant to sound as threatening as it seemed.  She and Kise walk off in the direction of Taiga’s apartment, arm in arm, leaving Taiga to carry the shopping bags.  Of course. 

It doesn’t help, either, that the entire way home, people keep _staring_ at Momoi and Kise and _whispering,_ like they’re a celebrity couple or something.  Taiga even sees a few people whip out their phones and take photos.  They also stare at Taiga, but that’s probably because they think he’s Kise and Momoi’s servant, which is just _great_.

He’s sent off to his bedroom to change as soon as they get to his place, while Kise takes out jars and bottle of… stuff.  Momoi is tasked to stand guard outside his room.

“I’m not going to run, geez!” Taiga shouts, as he takes off his shirt.  “Where would I even go?  I’m on the _top floor!_ ”

“Never hurts to be extra careful!” Momoi chirps from the other side of the door.

After he’s dressed, Kise makes him sit on a barstool in the living room.  He walks around Taiga, sticking his face way too close to Taiga’s face as he puts stuff on his hands and rubs it through Taiga’s hair. 

“It smells weird.”

“It’s the beeswax,” Kise says.

“This stuff washes off, right?” he asks.

Kise ignores him, his hands fluffing and smoothing and pulling.  “Done!” he says, _finally,_ and lets Taiga go the bathroom to have a look.

“I look exactly the same,” he says, when he comes back.

Kise huffs indignantly.  “No, before it was just messy.  Now, it’s _artfully tousled._ ”

“My turn now, Ki-chan?” Momoi asks.  She's holding a pair of tweezers.

Oh, _fuck_ no.  “No way,” Taiga says.  He jumps off the barstool and dashes into the kitchen area, where he has pots and pans if he needs to defend himself.  “No, not happening, STAY AWAY FROM ME!”

“It’ll just be a little bit of shaping!”

“I LIKE THE SHAPE THEY ARE NOW!”

“Then what about some concealer?  Just to even out your skin tone!”

“I WILL CALL THE POLICE, I SWEAR—”

_Brriiinnnng!_

Taiga cuts past Kise, whirls around Momoi, and smacks the intercom.  “Kuroko?  Is that you?” he asks, with desperate hope.

“Yes,” Kuroko says.  “Please let me in.”

“Okay.”  He presses the button.  “All right,” he says, turning to his... guests, “Kuroko’s here now, so you guys can—”

“Oooh, Kagamicchi should answer the door in an _apron,_ ” Kise says, and immediately starts opening his kitchen drawers. 

“Why would I—stop going through my stuff!” Taiga lunges and slams the drawer shut, narrowly missing Kise’s fingers.

“Rude!” Kise admonishes.  Then he sighs.  “At least push up your sleeves.”

“Why?” Taiga asks, suspiciously.

“Because people who have faces like yours need to work with what they have, okay?”

“What’s wrong with my face?!”

“Now, now,” Momoi says soothingly, coming between them.  “Ki-chan, don’t be mean!  Kagamin looks very handsome.  And Kagamin, please don’t get angry.  It makes your face turn red and that will clash with your hair.”

There’s a knock on the door, and a soft, “Kagami-kun?”  With a final glare at Kise and Momoi, Taiga goes to the door, _without_ an apron, thank you – though he does push up his sleeves. 

“Hey,” he says, as he opens the door.

“Why was Kagami-kun yell…” Kuroko’s voice fades away, as his eyes pan slowly down Kagami’s body dressed in a dark red – sorry, _maroon_ cardigan over a white T-shirt and dark-wash jeans.  “Kagami-kun looks… different.”

Taiga rolls his eyes.  “I can explain.  Look, Kise and Momoi—”

“Kise-kun and Momoi-san are here?” Kuroko asks, looking past Taiga like he hasn’t even noticed their presence until now.

“Yo, Kurokocchi,” Kise says.

“Tetsu-kun!” Momoi says.

They’re both grinning at Kuroko, like they’re _proud_.  Kuroko looks at them, then at Taiga, then back at them in a way that makes Taiga feel like he’s just missed something.

“I hope Kagami-kun wasn’t too much trouble,” he says, and walks into the apartment.

“ _I_ wasn’t too much trouble?” Taiga squawks.  “And why are you talking to them like they’re my babysitters?”

“As thanks for your hard work,” Kuroko continues, as if Taiga hadn’t said anything, “please take these movie tickets and enjoy them in our stead.”  He picks up the movie tickets that Taiga had left on the counter, and hands them to Kise and Momoi.

“Hey, I waited in line for over _half an hour_ for those!” Taiga protests, trying – and failing – to snatch them back.  “What the _hell,_ Kuroko?  What are we supposed to do now?”

All three of them turn and look at him, their expressions incredulous.

“What?  What did I say?”

Kuroko shakes his head.  “Kise-kun, Momoi-san, have a good evening,” he says, and gently ushers them out the door.

“So, now what?” Taiga asks, when they’re alone again.

Kuroko leads Taiga to the sofa, and presses up against him, eyes dark and lips curved in a small, wicked smile.  Taiga knows that smile.

“Oh,” he murmurs, and sits down, leaning back to let Kuroko climb on top of him.

“Truly a Bakagami,” Kuroko says, and leans in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh come on, you didn't really think that Kise and Momoi would just hand over their Kuroko without making sure that Kagami was worthy of him, did you? ;)
> 
> This chapter was inspired by jcminwell's [post](http://jcminwell.tumblr.com/post/57142997538/a-closer-look-at-kagamis-clothes) about Kagami's fashion choices, in which we discover that although one of his hobbies is apparently clothes-shopping, he only ever seems to wear plain black T-shirts.


	3. 七転び八起き

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In their second year, they lose the Interhigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was originally intended for the Kgkr60min challenge on Twitter, prompt of "onsen/bath/shower." However, as I am an incredibly slow writer, I vastly exceeded the challenge's time limit. *sigh*

In their second year, they lose the Interhigh.  Again. 

Taiga knew they weren’t going to be as strong without Kiyoshi-senpai – Mitobe-senpai is a good center, but he doesn’t have Kiyoshi-senpai’s sense of strategy.  And Shuutoku was even better this year than they were at last year’s Winter Cup, with Midorima and Takao moving like they were two halves of one person, like Taiga and Kuroko on their best days.

Only Kuroko wasn’t on the court with them, this time.  He was on the bench, his right wrist wrapped in a brace, his eyes glued to the flow of the game.  At every time-out, every break, he fed them player analyses and predictions for Shuutoku’s next play, so that Coach could plan _their_ next play.  It was nothing like having Akashi’s Emperor Eye, but it was enough to keep them at a single-digit score difference all the way to the end of the third quarter. 

And then, in the fourth quarter, when all the time-outs had been used and there was nothing left but scraped-raw lungs and screaming muscles, Kuroko sat, white-knuckled, tendons straining, face full of desperate hope that Seirin – that Taiga – would pull out another miracle and _win._

Taiga goes into the Zone with seven minutes left in the fourth quarter.

They lose, 82-86.

(It’s funny, because he remembers when he used to _enjoy_ losing, because that just meant he had another, more powerful opponent to beat.) 

He manages to keep it together after the game; it wouldn’t look good for the team if their ace fell apart, after all.  He listens to Coach’s firm reassurance and gentle encouragement, and nods along with everyone at Captain’s too-loud, too-confident promise that they’ll pay Shuutoku back at the Winter Cup (no one points out that it’s their third year, their _last_ year).  All the while, he’s aware of Kuroko’s gaze on him, like a solid weight against his back.

The trip home feels like it takes forever, or maybe Taiga’s just that tired.  He and Kuroko don’t say a word to each other, but still, Kuroko walks beside him as they head out, stands beside him on the bus, and gets off with him at his stop. 

His fingers fumble the keys as he tries to unlock the door, and they drop, hitting the ground with a jangle that sounds startlingly loud in the quiet hall.  The sprawl of keys looks so far away from him, so far down he has to bend in order to pick them up.  He sighs.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says, and there’s a hand on his arm, keeping him still, as Kuroko bends down and retrieves his keys.  It’s the first time Kuroko’s touched him since their fist-bump at the start of the game, when Kuroko had smiled at him and said, “Win,” and Taiga had replied, “Leave it to me.”

(Hard to believe that was less than two hours ago.)

It’s Kuroko who opens the door, Kuroko who places his hand on Taiga’s back and leads him inside, past the kitchen and living room and bedroom, into the bathroom.  Kuroko, who slowly and methodically strips Taiga bare and sits him down on the low shower bench, before taking off his own clothes and joining him. 

“Wait,” Taiga says, looking at Kuroko’s naked right wrist.  “What about—”

“It’s fine,” Kuroko says.  “It’s only for a little while.”

The water is hot, hotter than he knows Kuroko likes, but he doesn’t complain as he runs the shower head over Taiga’s body.  Once Taiga’s thoroughly drenched, he turns off the water and pours a generous dollop of shampoo into his hand.  A light tap on Taiga’s forehead, and he tilts his head back, eyes closed, as Kuroko’s fingers start to massage his scalp.  It feels good.  Kuroko’s hands are strong, but gentle, and Taiga lets them move his head however they like – side to side to scrub behind his ears, down to get the back of his neck, up to reach his bangs. 

Taiga already had a shower after the game, but it had been a quick and perfunctory thing, nothing like what this is now.  Kuroko is thorough and careful, and the slow rhythm of his fingers is so soothing that Taiga feels like he’s sinking, sort of like the Zone but different, down into a place where he doesn’t have to think or do anything, where he can just let Kuroko handle him, hold him, care for him.

The shower turns on again, and a hand is put over his eyes as water sluices down his neck and shoulders to puddle under the soles of his feet.  Once his hair is done, Kuroko lathers up a scrubbing sponge and rubs it along his body while his other hand keeps Taiga still.  Maybe it’s because his eyes are closed, or because he’s still feeling the lingering aftereffects of the Zone, but there’s just this sense of awareness in him, a hypersensitivity to everything touching his body.  He can feel the indentation of each of Kuroko’s fingers, the way he varies the pressure of the sponge – hard on the tougher skin of his shoulders, back, and calves; softer on his underarms, stomach, and inner thighs. 

“Stand up,” Kuroko says, and that’s amplified too.

He stands, a little wobbly at first, and lets out a soft moan when a soapy, wet hand wraps around his cock.  For a moment, he thinks Kuroko’s going to jerk him off, but the touch is clinical, lasting only long enough to clean him, before moving on to his balls.  Even the light stroke of his fingers between Taiga’s cheeks just feels comforting, rather than arousing. 

It’s probably for the best; Taiga’s not sure he _could_ get it up at this time, even if he tried.

One more rinse, warm water chasing the suds down his arms and legs, and then the shower’s turned off.  Taiga spends a few seconds _drip drip dripping_ on the floor, before a small towel is placed on his head, and a larger bath sheet is draped over his shoulders.

Taiga opens his eyes as Kuroko dries his hair, taking the opportunity to just _look_ at his partner – his damp hair, his pale, lightly flushed skin, his lean torso and skinny legs, his arms that don’t look strong enough for what Kuroko can do.  He reaches up and wraps his hands gently around Kuroko’s wrists ( _such_ narrow wrists, he sometimes forgets how much _smaller_ Kuroko is), letting the towel slip off his head and drop to the floor. 

“Kagami-kun?”

Taiga holds Kuroko’s hands palms up, and runs his thumbs gently along the intricate network of blood vessels under the skin, tracing the vein until it disappears into his arm.  Putting them side by side like this, he can really see how bad the swelling is on Kuroko’s sprained wrist. 

“You should put the brace back on,” he says quietly, without looking up.  “You’re always overdoing it.”

“I don’t want to hear that from the person who could barely walk after the game today,” Kuroko says, his voice admonishing.

The mention of the game still hurts, but it’s duller now, muffled.  “Still lost, though.”

“This time,” Kuroko agrees.  He slides his wrists out of Taiga’s hands, takes a step back, and holds up a fist.  “We’ll win the next one.”

Taiga looks from Kuroko’s fist to his face, at the sweet, fond smile curving his lips, the bright, unwavering faith shining out of his eyes.  He holds up his fist and taps it to Kuroko’s, feeling the hollow exhaustion from earlier melt into something lighter, more bearable. 

“Yeah, we will,” he says, and smiles back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 七転び八起き, "nanakorobi yaoki," is a Japanese proverb that translates literally to "seven times fall, eight times get up."
> 
> This fic was my attempt at writing non-sexual sub space... which, for Kagami, feels like the Zone. OF COURSE.


	4. Pas de Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the fic finally lives up to its rating.

_Sometimes, it’s like this:_

Taiga lying on his front, hips propped up with pillows so he has something to rub his dick against as Kuroko fingers him open.  Kuroko’s hands are warm, and his touch is gentle and considerate, slick fingers working into him in slow circles.  He’s good at this; he’d apparently practiced on himself for weeks before suggesting it to Taiga (which, yeah, spank bank material for _months,_ thanks), and it’s stuff like this that lets Taiga relax under Kuroko’s touch, completely trusting in his partner’s care.  It’s really no different than when they’re in a game and he’s sprinting down the court just because Kuroko told him to, or leaping towards the hoop before the ball’s even left Kuroko’s hands.

Well, okay, there are _some_ differences, like when Kuroko curls his fingers and Taiga nearly bucks off the mattress. 

“Fuck!” he groans, as Kuroko starts massaging his sweet spot with, _ohh,_ three fingers now, and he can feel his balls tightening as he hurtles, too fast, towards the finish line _._ “K-Kuroko!”

“Sorry,” Kuroko says, and the fingers pull out, leaving Taiga feeling empty, needy, and a little chilled, until Kuroko’s cock presses against him.  “Please forgive my intrusion,” he adds, like he’s coming into Taiga’s _house,_ and it probably says something about how much Kuroko has warped Taiga’s brain that he doesn’t even find that weird anymore.

And then Kuroko pushes in, one long hot stretch of pressure and achingly pleasurable fullness.  Kuroko’s not that big, but he feels _huge_ like this.  Even the most minute movements ripple through Taiga’s body, until he’s white-knuckling the sheets and gasping for air.

“Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asks, when he’s fully inside.  Taiga can hear the strain in his voice even as he stays perfectly still, his hands wrapped firmly around Taiga’s hips, anchoring him, grounding him. 

“Yeah, Kuroko,” Taiga pants, squirming a little because it’s so close to so good, like an unbearable itch that’s just out of reach.  He feels Kuroko adjust a little, and then it’s – “Oh _fuck!” – right_ there, perfect angle, perfect pressure, and of course this is something else Kuroko’s good at, all precision and control, making Taiga moan on every hard thrust in and shudder on every slow drag out, heat building and building inside him. 

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko gasps warningly, sounding as raw as Taiga feels, his hips starting to jerk unsteadily.

Taiga shoves aside one of the pillows under his hips and grabs his cock, pumping furiously.  One of Kuroko’s hands slides down to join in, palming the head while Taiga works the shaft, and it’s this _teamwork_ that pushes Taiga over the edge, a head-first freefall into orgasm, with Kuroko’s name on his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

_Other times, it’s like this:_

Kuroko, back against the headboard, Taiga kneeling between his spread legs.  It’s not the first time he’s seen Kuroko like this: bare skin glistening with sweat, cheeks flushed, mouth gasping, but it still knocks the air from his lungs when Kuroko locks eyes with him and _smiles_ (like he’s pleased, like he’s happy, like he’s looking at something he _loves_ ). 

He kisses that smile, slipping his tongue between Kuroko’s lips until they part, deepening the kiss.  Kuroko tastes like mint toothpaste with traces of vanilla, and the vibration of his soft moans against Taiga’s mouth makes him shiver.

He withdraws from the kiss slowly, before moving down to Kuroko’s throat, sucking tenderly at Kuroko’s pulse point until he can feel it speed up under his tongue.  Kuroko smells like Taiga’s soap and his own skin, and the combination is utterly intoxicating.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko breathes.  His hands slide into Taiga’s hair, and it doesn’t take much urging for Taiga to get the hint, to press his mouth against Kuroko’s Adam’s apple, then his collarbone, and farther down.  He lingers on the places that he’s learned Kuroko likes – the pebbly nub of his nipple, the dip of his bellybutton, the soft, smooth skin of his inner thighs. 

They both groan when he closes his lips around Kuroko’s cock, lifting Kuroko’s legs to drape them over Taiga’s shoulders as Taiga sprawls out on the mattress.  He can’t really see anything with his face buried in Kuroko’s lap like this, but he doesn’t need to – he can hear Kuroko’s stuttered breathing, feel Kuroko’s fingernails scratch his scalp, taste the salty-bitter drops of fluid already leaking from Kuroko’s cock.  The first time Kuroko had gone down on Taiga, he’d described it as a “sensual feast,” and that’s exactly what it is.  Kuroko saturates his senses, making him hot, making him greedy, making him want to touch and taste and _fuck._

Taiga rubs the head of Kuroko’s cock against the inside of his cheek, and massages the shaft with rough strokes of his tongue, knowing from personal experience on the receiving end that the contrasting textures feel incredible.  Sure enough, Kuroko’s hips buck uncontrollably under his hands, and the ragged sound that comes out of Kuroko’s throat makes Taiga’s cock _throb._

“K-Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says again in a barely coherent rush of syllables, and it’s too much.  Taiga reaches for his cock and pumps, hard and mercilessly fast, as Kuroko pants and writhes above him. 

His own orgasm hits a second before Kuroko spills into his mouth and fills the air with the scent of come.  Taiga has just enough presence of mind to swallow before he collapses against Kuroko’s thighs, riding his hand through the waves of pleasure wracking his body. 

 

* * *

 

 

_Once in a while, it’s like this:_

Of course it’s not a _competition,_ except that it sometimes kind of is, because Kuroko’s really good at finding all of Taiga’s sweet spots and Taiga’s not good at losing, even to Kuroko.  _Especially_ to Kuroko.  But he's learned from being with a partner who’s smart, sneaky, and who has absolutely zero compunction about using his powers of observation for evil, and it’s that: a) there is always a path to victory, and b) he needs to plan his attacks instead of just powering through.

He makes the first move, using his longer reach to pull Kuroko into his arms.  He can see Kuroko bracing for a deep, wet kiss, so he cups a hand around Kuroko’s face and just… brushes their lips together, once, twice, before leaving a soft, gentle peck on Kuroko’s lower lip.  A quick glance at Kuroko’s face shows that Taiga’s managed to surprise him, and he grins and goes in again before Kuroko can recover, pressing his advantage by pressing a line of feather-light kisses down Kuroko’s pale, exposed throat.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko whispers, breathlessly, the last syllable fading into a gasp as Taiga breaks pattern and _sucks_ on his collarbone.

Kuroko pulls away, and Taiga has just a moment to enjoy the challenge blazing in his eyes before he kisses Taiga hard.  Taiga staggers back to keep balance, and Kuroko uses that moment of distraction to slide his hands up Taiga’s shirt and scratch his nails across Taiga’s back, and _fuck,_ now it’s his turn to gasp and moan.  He feels Kuroko smirk against his lips, and oh, this is why he loves Kuroko, the fact that he gives as good as he gets. 

And also?  It is _on._

They race to the bedroom, pulling each other’s clothes off.  Taiga gets Kuroko naked first, but not before Kuroko gets in a good, solid grope of his erection.  They topple onto the bed, Kuroko angling himself to be pinned under Taiga, because he knows that’s a foul and thus an automatic forfeit, but Taiga hasn’t suffered through Coach’s agility training for nothing.  He gets an arm around Kuroko’s waist before Kuroko’s back can hit the mattress and flips them over, so that Kuroko’s on top of him. 

He watches as Kuroko’s eyes widen, then narrow at the implications of their position.  With Taiga’s arm around his waist, he can’t get to Taiga’s cock without risking trapping his hand between their bodies.  With Taiga on his back, the majority of his sensitive spots are protected, but Kuroko’s left completely vulnerable.  He can see the moment when Kuroko figures out what he’s going to do, and he grins widely.

To his credit, Kuroko puts up a valiant defense, kissing Taiga to prevent him from licking his fingers (it works, but only for like, ten seconds).  He goes for Taiga’s nipples next, which gets a startled moan, but that’s nothing compared to Kuroko’s full-body shudder when Taiga sinks two fingers of his free hand into his ass and _twists._

“This – this is not fair, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko manages, inhaling sharply as Taiga strokes hard over his prostate.

“All’s fair in love and war,” Taiga returns, panting as he watches Kuroko arch and squirm against him.  Kuroko gets one leg between Taiga’s, and _fuck,_ that friction against his cock is so good, but he’s still got this; it’ll be a battle of stamina now, and in this, he knows he’s got Kuroko beat.

Taiga attacks without mercy, long strokes and steady pressure on his prostate, exactly how he likes it.  It doesn't take long until Kuroko gives up, just spreads his legs and _ruts_ himself on Taiga's fingers, moaning continuously, face slack with pleasure.  It's so fucking hot, and in any other situation, Taiga would have come just from seeing that.  As it is, he's so close he's aching, but Kuroko's closer; he can tell.  He goes for the kill – a hard press of his thumb right behind Kuroko’s balls, and Taiga feels him tighten, feels his toes curl against the bed, and yes, yes, that’s it, he’s won—

“Taiga,” Kuroko rasps, sounding wrecked.  His face is flushed and sweaty, his mouth wet and open and panting, but his eyes are fierce, and oh fuck, oh _fuck,_ Taiga knows that look, that’s his _I’ve-just-figured-out-the-counterattack-and-your-handful-of-seconds-on-the-clock-aren’t-going-to-save-you-now_ look, how could Taiga have forgotten that Kuroko Tetsuya would never, _ever_ surrender before the buzzer—

“Fuck me,” Kuroko says.  In English.

Taiga comes, helplessly, cursing Kuroko the whole way.

 

“I hate you so much,” he says, afterwards, an arm flung over his face.

“That is a lie, Kagami-kun.”

Taiga hits him with a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My most sincere apologies for the YEAR LONG GAP in between updates. I... I have no excuse.


	5. The Theban Method of Partner Selection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Taiga and his father have a brief, but illuminating conversation.

Taiga doesn’t know what made him blurt out the question.  He and his dad are on good terms; they don’t fight or anything, but they’re not _close._ It’s mainly because they don’t have a lot in common.  His dad’s not into sports, and Taiga can’t even _pronounce_ what his dad does for a living, so they always end up talking about how Taiga’s doing in school, which is about as far down on the list of Taiga’s favorite conversation topics as it gets.  They certainly don’t talk about their _feelings_ with one another.

“What uh, what’s this about?” his dad asks, peering at Taiga, like he can somehow figure Taiga out if he just looks at him harder through his computer screen.  “Have you – that is, is there someone—?”

“No!” Taiga says, instinctively, reflexively, before guilt wells up in him and he amends, “well, uh.  Maybe?  I was just… you know, wondering.”  He looks away, feeling his ears heat up.  “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

His dad is silent for a long moment, until Taiga starts to wonder if his dad’s going to do that thing where he goes, “Anyway,” and suddenly changes the topic.  “Well, your mother… she was an accomplished woman, well-educated, and came from a good family.  I suppose I thought that she would be a good wife, and a good parent for my children.”

Taiga waits, but his father doesn’t say anything more.  “Is… is that it?” 

His dad looks away, and clears his throat.  “Anyway– ”

And Taiga rolls his eyes, because – yup, there it is. 

“People fall in love for different reasons.  The important thing is to find someone who has the same goals you do, otherwise it will be unproductive for both of you.”

“Yeah okay, Dad, I got it,” Taiga says, and sighs.  He supposes he shouldn’t really be surprised; this is his dad, after all, who doesn’t even do Christmas presents because he thinks it’s more practical to just buy whatever it is you want instead of relying on someone else to get it for you.  Besides, it’s not like he was looking for advice or anything – maybe just a little bit of insight, something to tip the balance on the decision that’s been weighing on him for the past few weeks.  He reaches for the mouse, making sure his dad can see the gesture.  “So, we done?  ‘Cause I’m kinda tired.”

He’s expecting his dad to say “yes,” maybe even show some gratitude for Taiga giving him an out, but he just looks troubled.  “Son,” he says, and that makes Taiga sit up a little, because _that_ word said in _that_ tone is almost always followed by a Serious Conversation, like the one they had when Taiga was told that they were leaving Japan.  Or that they were coming back to Japan.  Or that Taiga was not allowed to join play any basketball this year because his grades were shit and he had to study or else he wouldn’t get into _any_ high school, much less a school with a good sports program.

“Yeah?” Taiga asks, nervously.

His dad seems nervous too, which is… not comforting.  “You know, it wasn’t easy for us, your mother and me.  We were both so young, still in school, and neither of us had any money, since our families…”  He sighs.  “Well, let’s just say that her parents were hoping for someone who had better prospects, and mine wanted someone who was more… traditional.”

Taiga stays silent, watching his father speak.  Growing up, he’d never questioned why his mom had always made him write letters to his grandparents in Japan on New Years, even though he never got a reply.  He knows better now.

“But no matter how… difficult our situation became, your mother never stopped believing in us.  She made it seem like we could overcome anything as long as we didn’t give up.  Even when everyone else was against us, just knowing that she had such faith gave me so much courage.”  His dad shakes his head, a sad, faraway smile on his face that makes Taiga ache a little inside.  “Taiga, you’ll experience hardship in your life too, no matter which path you choose.  I hope whomever you’ll have at your side is someone you will fight for, and who will fight for you.”

“And Mom…” Taiga pauses, clears his throat, and continues, “Mom was that person, for you?”

His dad nods.  “And you?” he asks, softly.  “Do you think you’ve… found someone?”

His father’s gaze is uncomfortably keen, and Taiga ducks his head, his face hot.  “Um…”

“Sorry, you don’t have to answer that right now,” his father says, holding up his hands apologetically.  “I didn’t mean to put you on the spot like that.  We can talk about something else.  How are your exam preparations coming along?”

Taiga, who was just about to sigh in relief, scowls again.  “They’re… coming.  I have really good notes this time.”  He reaches behind the laptop and holds up a stack of paper to the screen.  “Kuroko got them for me from his friend, and they’re like, made of magic or something, because I think I learned more from reading a page of that than I have in class all semester.”

“Well, that’s good,” his dad says, approvingly, looking much more at ease now that they’re back to familiar conversational ground.  “You’re very lucky to have such a good friend who looks out for you, but you also have to do your part.  Your education is critical, Taiga, especially at this time in your life.  You know, neurologically, you only have a few years before…”

He tunes his dad out, after that.  It’s nothing he hasn’t heard before.  He looks instead at Kuroko’s notes.  He hadn’t thanked Kuroko when he’d brought them, mostly because Kuroko had prefaced giving Taiga the notes with a comment about how they were so easy to understand, even _Aomine_ could study them and pass, and then Taiga was too busy trying to squish his head.  He remembers the way Kuroko had fist-bumped him on his way out the door, murmuring, “Work hard, Kagami-kun,” in the particular tone of deadpan that meant he was laughing inside.  But his expression had been warm and full of quiet confidence, like he had complete faith that Taiga would overcome this ordeal, and so Kuroko would just wait for him on the other side of the finish line.

He thinks about the way he feels whenever he and Kuroko walk onto the court together, side by side, two halves of something invincible.  He thinks about what his dad said, about having faith and not giving up, about fighting for someone, being brave for someone, being brave _with_ someone.

Maybe life isn’t a basketball game, but in this, Taiga doesn’t think it’s that different, either.

“Hey, Dad?” he interrupts.  His heart is pounding, but his mind is certain, for the first time in weeks.  He takes a deep breath.  “Can I call you around the same time tomorrow?  There’s… there’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title reference is to the Sacred Band of Thebes, an elite military force comprised of 150 pairs of male lovers. The idea was that a man would fight for his country, but he would fight to the DEATH for the man he loved.
> 
> Thus ends the fic. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)


End file.
